Pumpkin Juice
by DrWheezy
Summary: Ron tries to find his Gryffindor courage! Post OotP.
1. Pumpkin Juice

Ron chanced a furtive glance across the living room. She was still hidden behind her book. All he had seen of Hermione since she had come to stay with them that summer had been shielded by some book or other. She was obsessed with reading her textbooks for the following year, over and over until she knew them back to front. Even more obsessed than usual. He was starting to worry about her.

Ron returned to staring blankly at his knees. Harry was out in garden, probably moping on his own again. Maybe he should go and see if he was ok. Then again he'd probably rather be on his own. Like Hermione, Harry had been very quiet this summer, preferring to keep himself to himself. This had left Ron rather lonely but had also provided him with a lot of time to think and he'd made an important decision. He was just having trouble deciding what to do about it next.

At the end of the previous year Harry had somehow survived, just about, after coming face to face with You-Know-Who in the Ministry for Magic. He had also helplessly witnessed the coldblooded murder of his Godfather, Sirius. Ron and Hermione had not exactly come away unscathed and were obviously upset about Sirius too but nothing compared to Harry; Sirius was after all the closest thing he had to real family. All this had come a mere twelve months after Harry had witnessed You-Know-Who's return and the murder of Cedric Diggory and in Ron's opinion gave Harry more than good reason to want to be alone.

After the horrific events at the ministry Ron had decided life was too short. It was time he stopped procrastinating and told Hermione how he felt. They were about to embark on their most difficult and important year of school yet. If anything could get him through it he knew it would be Hermione. He had come to the conclusion that if there was even the slightest possibility that she might feel the same he wanted to know, so that even if he failed all his exams miserably at least be happy when he did. Alternatively, if she didn't feel the same, then he'd have a lot of studying to do to take his mind off it.

The only problem was how to tell her. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity. They were alone in the house. The other assorted members of Ron's family had gone to London, and Harry was outside, where he'd probably stay until it got dark or he was called in. But what should he say.

So deep in thought over his dilemma Ron hadn't realised he'd started staring at Hermione whilst thinking about her. Only when she lowered her book and gave a little squeak as she jumped, seeing him staring at her with a desperate and confused look on his face did he look away. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Are you ok Ron? Hermione asked, sounding slightly shocked but concerned.

"Yeah, fine," replied Ron. "I've just got stomach ache." He mentally kicked himself for not grasping the moment.

"Oh" said Hermione. "Ok."

Was that disappointment in her voice? Ron ventured another glance at her. As her face disappeared back behind her book he glimpsed her cheeks were a shade rosier than normal. Was it possible he'd made her blush? Maybe she was just warm. It was a hot day and they were sitting inside.

"Is it me or is it warm in here?" He chanced.

"No, I'm fine." She replied, her chocolate brown eyes appearing over the top of her book for a fleeting moment, disappearing again when she saw he was looking at her again.

Ron allowed himself a smirk. He had made her blush, twice. This was brilliant. Maybe she did like him after all.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Oh, yes please."

Ron stood up and made for the kitchen. As he past Hermione's seat he looked over the top of her book. She was chewing the corner of her bottom lip, concentrating, in the way that made Ron feel as though someone had shot a Jelly-Legs Jinx at him but though she was staring straight at her book, her eyes were fixed and not drifting from side to side following the words. She wasn't reading. He noted her cheeks beginning to flush again as she felt his eyes on her as he passed.

In the kitchen he filled two glasses with pumpkin juice, dropping a few cubes of ice into each before returning to the living room. As he passed Hermione her glass her soft fingers delicately brushed his and he felt his heart skip a beat as her eyes flickered up to meet his for an instant. It was only for a fraction of a second, if he'd blinked he'd have missed it but instead he felt his breath catch in his chest.

"Thanks" She said taking a sip. Ron noticed the way she pursed her lips as she withdrew the glass. They looked soft and inviting. He wished he had the courage to just lean down and kiss her, then he could just hope that she'd kiss him back and he wouldn't have to hear the words he dreaded. He became aware that he was standing over her and staring again. She looked distinctly uncomfortable with this, apparently fascinated by something on the wall opposite.

'_This is it_,' Ron decided, '_now or never_.' He moved to the coffee table in the centre of the room, pulling it slightly towards Hermione and then sitting on the edge of it, directly in her line of sight. He summoned up every bit of his Gryffindor courage he hoped he must have in him somewhere and looked straight into her gentle eyes. Hermione flushed unmistakably at this, seeking anywhere else to look than at Ron. He took a deep breath.

"Actually, Hermione, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." He said as if he were casually carrying on a previous conversation.

"Oh" She replied meekly, still not looking at him.

Ron's courage failed and he looked down at his knees again. He cursed himself and wondered why he wasn't in Hufflepuff. Maybe if she was really interested in him he should make her wait a bit longer; after all he had been bloody patient with Hermione so far, looking on while she gallivanted about with Victor Krum at the Yule Ball. Ron shook his head as if physically shaking these images from his mind. He didn't want to think about it now. It would just lead to him starting another row. He was distracted from his thoughts as he felt Hermione's hand slip tenderly onto his arm.

"What is it Ron? Are you ok?" She asked so caringly. "Is it Harry?"

Typical. That's so Hermione, bringing Harry up now when he wanted her to be thinking about him. He could still feel a tingling warmth running through him from where her hand rested though and couldn't bring himself to be mad at her.

"No, not Harry, he's fine. Well…" Ron said with a glance towards the door, realising Harry was actually far from fine. "No, actually I wanted to talk about you."

"Me?" Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"And me…you and me…us." Ron said suddenly realising what a bad idea this was and at the same time worrying if she had noticed, as he had just done, how high up his trousers swung around his ankles when he sat down.

"Us? What about us?" Hermione was staring at him wide-eyed as he glanced up.

"Actually, it doesn't matter. It's fine. I was being stupid." Any courage he might have found now positively quashed, Ron was sickened with himself for this utterly cowardly display and resolved to buy himself some Hufflepuff robes. He set his glass down and moved to stand up, shocked as Hermione did the same, sliding her hand around his arm to hold him a little more firmly behind his elbow. She looked terrified as she stared up into his eyes and Ron hated himself for scaring her.

"No, Ron, it's obviously important. What were you going to say?" Her eyes were fixed on his now and Ron felt like he would melt into them if she didn't look away soon. Then he noticed something he hadn't seen there before. Not when she had been looking at him at any rate. Was it…hope?

Hermione inched closer to him, setting her glass down on the table behind him. Ron felt her now empty hand slip into his, her skin soft against his. She was still staring into his eyes.

"What is it?" His chest was tightening, making it harder to breathe, whilst his heart rate doubled making him need to breathe more. He felt like he might implode if he didn't move soon but he didn't dare break the moment.

He felt like her eyes were boring into his, searching for what he had wanted to say. A small strand of hair had found its way into her face when she had leant to put her glass down and without thinking he lifted his free hand and brushed it gently back, tucking it behind her ear. Realising what he had done as his hand reached her ear his instant reaction was to withdraw it. He looked at her ready to apologise but saw that her eyes were closed. As she opened them again he noticed a twitch in the corner of her mouth and she started chewing her bottom lip again. It was too much for Ron.

He brought his hand round to cup the side of her face instead of retracting it, using his thumb to trace her delicate cheekbones. Her skin felt like silk to his touch. He brought his thumb down to her lips, which she stopped chewing immediately.

Ron pulled his other hand gently from Hermione's and moved it gently round to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes were closed again and he could feel her trembling in his arms, her breath shaky and uneven. He had never seen her so close before; he could count the subtle freckles on the bridge of her nose. He could almost taste the smell of her hair. He leaned into her, his cheek brushing against hers and whispered in her ear.

"Is this ok?" Hermione gave a little whimper Ron took to mean yes. He slid his face around to hers, their noses touching. He could feel her breath on his lips. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was desperate for this to never end just in case he was imagining it. That or Hermione changed her mind, slapped him and never spoke to him again. With the hand on the small of her back Ron moved to pull her towards him.

Suddenly there was a cough from the doorway. Harry was standing there, a bemused smirk on his face. Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise and she had detached herself from Ron so fast it was as if she had been shocked. She stood for a moment, her breathing quick and uneven, looking panicked from Harry to Ron and back again. It was clear she was trying desperately to concoct some perfectly innocent excuse for Harry as to the situation he'd walked in on.

Ron wasn't sure what to say or do and so just stood looking confused. Harry looked at them both and started to chuckle to himself. Ron looked at him unsure, and then started to laugh himself. Hermione looked scandalised at the both of them, gave a shriek of frustration and ran from the room. The boys stopped laughing instantly, listening to Hermione stomp upstairs.

Ron closed his eyes as Hermione slammed her bedroom door above him. How was he supposed to fix it this time?

"Sorry mate." Harry said nervously from the doorway.

"Don't worry about it." Ron said flopping back down on his chair, exasperated.

"Women, right?" Harry offered.

"Yeah, bloody women." Ron sighed.


	2. Fluffy Towels

A/N: Reviews really are food for the soul. I haven't fic'd in what feels like forever but something compelled me to visit .net and read my reviews last night and what d'you know they inspired me to write! And boy was this fun to write! I had to make some minor adjustments to the first chapter to make it work (nothing major, this is just in the summer after OotP now instead of GoF) so you might need to reread that first but it shouldn't matter really.

Anyways, enjoy and please review. The characters aren't mine, blah, blah, blah, just the scenario and these particular words in this particular order belong to me!

* * *

When Ron woke the next day it took him a moment to explain the heavy feeling of dread that had settled in his chest. Then he remembered the events of the previous afternoon and the fact that he still hadn't spoken to Hermione since Harry's untimely interruption. She had finally emerged from her room for dinner last night but placed Harry between herself and Ron, thus preventing opportunities for a discreet conversation, and then disappeared upstairs again before Ron had even swallowed his last mouthful.

Ron groaned to himself, rubbing his eyes as he swung his long legs out of bed. A quick glance at Harry's camp bed told him that Harry was up already and probably moping about the garden again. Ron decided that he would shower before attempting to deal with the Hermione issue in the hope his brain might be working a little faster by then.

As he padded down the hall he realised the house was unusually quiet. He pondered this for a moment wondering what he had missed before remembering that the twins were visiting their friend Lee Jordan, Mr Weasley was at work and Mrs Weasley had taken Ginny shopping. He must have slept late again but at least he wouldn't have to contend with multiple, potentially embarrassing interruptions when he spoke to Hermione.

Ron stepped into the shower and switched it on, feeling the water heat up as it cascaded over him. The hot water pounding down on his neck and shoulders felt as though it were washing away all of his tension and anxiety. He spent longer than normal in the shower today, watching as the steam rose around him in tendrils in the air clearing his mind and making him more alert.

Finally he switched the water off and slid back the door searching for a towel. His eyes scanned the wet towels strewn in piles around the room until they fell on the only clean towel left, a small pink hand towel. Ron grumbled about '_bloody brothers, bloody using all the bloody big towels'_ as he reached for it but reminded himself that he should at least be thankful that the house was almost empty as he stretched it tightly around his waist. He peered around the bathroom door to double check no one was on the landing before dashing back upstairs to his room desperately clutching the towel around him.

Ron was halfway through his sigh of relief as he turned into his room to find Hermione sitting anxiously on the edge of his bed. At the sight of Ron with his tiny towel Hermione's cheeks flushed furiously and her eyes widened before shooting down to stare at the floor. She was biting her lip again.

"Ermm, sorry Ron, I just..." she mumbled frantically, jumping up from the bed whilst at the same time Ron squeaked in a voice much higher than his usual one,

"Hermione, I was..."

If Hermione was blushing it was nothing compared to Ron's ears which felt so hot that he wouldn't have been surprised if steam were rising from them. Hermione looked up at him again, careful to meet his eyes and they both giggled (yes, Ron giggled) at themselves.

"I thought we needed to talk," Hermione offered nervously, her voice too somewhat higher than normal. "...about yesterday. I was waiting for you downstairs but it was getting so late and I thought you might be hiding up here, so I thought I'd come and find you and... well..."

Ron noticed that as she spoke Hermione's eyes repeatedly drifted south and it seemed to be causing her some effort to keep them on his face. He had to admit the Quidditch practises were starting to pay off and apparently Hermione thought so too. _Brilliant_. He cautiously removed one hand from his towel to ruffle his hair, showering his shoulders and chest in water droplets. As he did so his towel slipped slightly, now only supported by one hand and instead of being wrapped around him it simply hung in front of him, covering his _necessities_ but leaving his behind and most of his thighs uncovered. Hermione emitted something like a small squeak at the sight of this and stared more resolutely at his face. Ron could feel himself blushing again but made no effort to re-secure his towel.

"I wanted to talk to you too," Ron said trying to lower his voice slightly to compensate for the smallness and pinkness of the towel in his hand. Hermione nodded jerkily her eyes not leaving his. "I overslept and decided to shower first," he explained, deliberately gesturing with a sweeping movement to his damp, naked self. Hermione's eyes followed his hand and she let out the little squeak again, this time trying to disguise it by clearing her throat.

Her eyes rested somewhere just above the towel in his hand for a moment and he watched as she moistened her lips and swallowed, then she raised her eyes to his again and stepped towards him. As she moved she brushed her hair back and Ron noticed that her blouse was hanging slightly off her shoulder, revealing pale, slightly freckled skin, the clearly defined shape of her collarbone and the thin white strap of her bra. She was speaking but Ron couldn't hear the words. He suddenly became very aware of how naked he was.

"I'll just get dressed and..." Ron began in an even higher, squeakier voice than before but soon tailed off as Hermione stopped in front of him, much closer than she would have normally. Ron felt slightly dazed, his breathing was too fast. _'No, not now,'_ he thought to himself gripping his towel more firmly. 'P_lease, not now. Sandwiches... Quidditch... Filch!' _he thought desperately screwing his eyes shut as he did.

He felt Hermione's hand rest softly on his shoulder and cautiously opened his eyes again. She was too close, he couldn't help himself. His free hand was making its way to the side of her face, brushing her cheek and then burying into her hair pulling her face up to his. He saw her tongue dart out to moisten her lips again and felt her unsteady breath on his own. Their lips brushed; it was barely a kiss but it made heat flare in Ron's chest and clouded his head with foggy desire. He hungrily closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth to Hermione's. The kiss was soft but urgent, surpassing all Ron's expectations.

As he began to lose himself in the moment Ron felt Hermione's other hand reach across him and grip the wrist of his hand that was holding the towel. There was no suggestion in the movement but as she moved her hand grazed the small path of hair that climbed up towards his belly button. He gasped at the tickling sensation that felt like a trail of fire and had to pull away from her slightly as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

Hermione's hand slipped from his shoulder and instead came to rest on his chest as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with worry. Her teeth began to tease at her bottom lip again. Ron let out a groan of wanting and pulled her to him, hungrily. He moved his hand from her hair to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him, leaving no space between them. She moaned into his mouth a little as she felt his excitement against her, the sensation driving Ron on.

He released the towel, the closeness of their bodies now holding it in place, and moved his hand round behind Hermione to meet the other as he lifted her up. She released another small moan and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her to his bed. As he lowered her down their lips only parted when it became too awkward to maintain the contact. Instead Hermione reached up and brushed Ron's wet hair from his face and ran her hands over the contours of his chest.

Ron lay himself down next to Hermione, the tiny pink towel slipping to the floor in the transition but neither of them noticed. Propping himself up on one elbow he grinned stupidly down at her, letting his fingers comb through the ends of her hair. Neither of them seemed to know what to say, continuing to smile sheepishly at each other and exchange looks that both hoped would say everything that they couldn't find the words to.

After a minute or two, or it could have been an eternity, Ron leaned slowly down to kiss Hermione softly again. As he started to pull away her hands shot around him, one buried in his hair the other gripping his back holding him to her. The kiss deepened, became more purposeful and Ron's thoughts became clouded and primal. Ron's hand slid from Hermione's hair trailing down her side to her hip. He pulled her to him, grabbing her knee when she raised it and hitching it up around him. She moaned into his mouth again and Ron pressed harder against her. His hand slid back up her thigh and slipped under her blouse, caressing the smooth skin beneath. He could feel her chest rising and falling against his own with her unsteady breathing.

Clothes, there were too many clothes between them. Ron extracted his hand again and moved it to the buttons on her blouse which unfastened willingly at his touch. He pushed the fabric from her shoulders pulling Hermione up to allow her to shake her arms from the sleeves.

Now he danced his fingers along her collarbone, tickling her and making her squirm against him. They danced down the centre of her chest. Suddenly she stopped kissing him, seeming to realise her new state of undress. She looked up at him anxiously; her lips were flushed pink and her eyes seeking approval in his. He grasped the opportunity to look at the girl next to him. His gaze followed his fingers as they trailed down her chest that was rising and falling heavily with her breathing. They brushed the thin white lace that shielded her breast from him. It was oddly delicate for Hermione he thought, not quite able to take in how overwhelmingly beautiful she was. His fingers progressed further down her stomach, circling her belly button before finally reach the button of her jeans. It fell open with ease.

Ron's eyes returned to hers; they were still seeking something. He lowered himself gently to brush her lips with his own and breathe the words 'you're beautiful, Hermione'. Then he followed the path his fingers had made with his lips, brushing Hermione's skin with soft kisses. Occasionally, when he hit a particularly sensitive spot she would arch towards him causing a twisting sensation in his lower torso. Finally he reached her waistband and his eyes darted back to hers. She was still looking at him with that anxious expression but he thought he saw her make the smallest of nods.

He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her jeans and tugged them down revealing more white lace to match her bra. Ron wondered if she'd considered this turn of events as a possibility when dressing this morning or if she always wore matching underwear. He couldn't wait to find out.

He slid himself back up the bed to her, dragging his hand along her thigh and across the delicate lace between her legs as he did, making her whimper and arch her back again. Then suddenly they were kissing again, Hermione clawing at his back as Ron desperately fumbled to remove her underwear.

Hermione's pants lay strewn on floor several feet away and after some difficulty he unceremoniously sent her bra to join them. He lay her down beneath him pulling away from the kiss. Their warm bodies pressed against each other, both breathing hard, terrified but desperate for one another. Their eyes locked and Ron's eyebrows raised slightly in question, again Hermione gave that tiny nod in response. Ron shifted, pulling himself above her, kneeling slightly between her legs. He lowered himself to kiss her softly once more as he desperately sought the courage to say the words he thought he had always known to be true.

"Hermione, I..." He breathed

"Shhh!" Hermione snapped rigid with terror beneath him. "Someone's coming!"

Sure enough there was the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the stairs. Hermione tugged the blanket on Ron's bed with such force it caused him to slip to the floor. She threw it over herself as Ron dove for his tiny pink towel, clutching it with some difficulty over his nether regions and plonked himself, what he hoped was casually, on the edge of his bed just as Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Harry!" Ron greeted his friend rather too heartily.

"Alright Ron," Harry responded unsurely, taking note of the towel and the flushed look on Ron's face. "Erm... anyway, have you seen Hermione?"

"Me? Hermione? No, no, not at all today..." Ron replied with gusto.

Harry raised an eyebrow, taking in the full scene before him; the naked Ron, the clothes strewn around the floor including what looked like a white lacy bra and pants and finally the Hermione shaped lump under Ron's sheet. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Riiiight," he said airly. "Well if you see her," he looked pointedly at Ron then the lump in the bed "can you tell her I was looking for her."

Harry turned and left chuckling to himself as went. Ron waited until the footsteps were halfway down the stairs before gently easing the sheet back off of Hermione to reveal her mortified face.

"Did he know I was here?" She whispered.

"Nah, course not," Ron lied, leaning down to kiss her and receiving a face full of bed sheet instead as Hermione flung herself from the bed and frantically started gathering up her clothes.

"Oh my goodness, what were we thinking?" she muttered frantically to herself as Ron watched her bemused. "Ron! Turn around!" she shrieked when she realised he was watching.

"Hermione..." he started but Hermione was already pulling up her jeans and hurriedly fastening her blouse buttons.

"How could we be so stupid," she muttered.

"Stupid...?" Ron repeated unable to hide the hurt in his voice but Hermione was already exiting the room and following Harry down the stairs, leaving Ron alone clutching his tiny, pink towel.

* * *

A/N: If you click that button below that says 'review' and write something nice Ron might just appear in you bedroom, dripping wet and clutching a tiny, pink towel...


End file.
